Baby Mine: Preview
by Kyuuzie -and Leo
Summary: Slash DMHP! Harry and Draco are in a relationship, but shock comes to them as they find out that they have a baby on the way. But something goes wrong and someones life is on hold. "Why our baby... why this?" Baby mine is now a fic. Please R&R!
1. Baby Mine: Preview

**Leo: _I tell you this now... I have no clue where this came from..._**

**Kyuu: Well, she wrote the story... She should know...**

**Leo: _True, true..._**

**Kyuu: Well, I was supposed to be here doing the whole 'Evil Scary Disclaimer' thing, but Fyawkes still isn't back... **

**Leo: _But don't worry you guys, only coz she's on vacation, it doesn't mean she didn't leave a letter at the end... well not a letter, but you get my point_**

**Kyuu: Stop the blabbering and allow the people to read this damnable story human...**

**Leo: _MUSE!! Get it right fur ball!!_**

* * *

**_Baby Mine  
_****_Preview:  
_**

It was almost midnight at Hogwarts castle where most of the students and teachers were asleep. The candles flickered in several hallways, creating an eerie atmosphere. Yet two silent shadows drifted across the walls of the hall way, before both met together in a gentle touch of lips upon lips. They parted, only connected by hands as they moved through the hallways again, becoming one in a dark alcove.

"Baby," the endearment was whispered by the taller shadow as it tried to move away from the other, "Let me get the door open before anything else." The shorter shadow pouted before smiling and kissing the other once more, eyes shining even in the dark of the night. The taller backed away and paced three times outside the door, before a dark, mahogany coloured door appeared in front of their eyes. The taller shadow smiled before opening the door, the light was bright enough to reveal their forms from outside.

* * *

_(Fyawkes: I really hope some people are interested in this story... I got bored with my old ones... DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN TAKE THEM!! They're still mine, and I will finish the one I was supposed to...)_

"Dray..." Harry whispered before burying his head in the taller blonde's shoulder. "It's not fair... Why our baby... why this?" Draco only kissed Harry's cheek in answer as he looked into the room that held his precious princess.

"Harry, baby," Draco whispered before pulling Harry away so that he could look at him in the face, "I don't know why it happened, or if everything is going to be, but I promise, Baby, we'll make it through alright. I know, Baby, I know..."

They both turned as Madame Pomfrey entered the room that they were forced into, the news of their baby had almost set Harry into hysterics, which was dangerous to his health, as the premature delivery had removed most of the blood from his body, not to mention, they had almost lost him… twice. Once was enough.

"Harry, Draco, I will not lie to you when I say that the baby is not in the best of health. The premature delivery is something that was dangerous. Not only were you in a male pregnancy, which is more hazardous than a woman's pregnancy, but the baby stabilizes itself on your magic, and the forced birth…" She looked at them, her eyes filled with sadness and sorrow, but a small light of hope continued to shine "I'm so sorry, Harry," She said as she patted his arm, taking his hand into hers, her thumb stroking the back of his. Harry's eyes slowly, but surely began filling with tears. "But the stress the baby was placed under, the delivery… your baby may not survive…"

She reached out her arms to cradle the boy… no young man… in front of her. The boy she had continuously treated for aches and pains… but no amount of treatment that she offered could ease the pain that Harry felt.

* * *

O DM O HP O

"Look Dray…" Harry said as he sat by the incubator that held his precious daughter. "She's so beautiful. She's so…" He gasped for air as he realised his daughter, his baby girl… the one he had given birth to, was in that incubator. The same baby that had been taken straight after her birth.

He smiled and held back his tears as he reached into the glass like box to stroke her cheek, slightly pink in colour. Harry felt Draco come up from behind him. Leaning back into the strong, firm chest, Harry took a deep breath, allowing himself to stabilize, before sitting in the comfortable rocking chair that Poppy had so kindly provided.

O HP O DM O

* * *

Harry looked into the infirmary, allowing himself to glance back over all of the memories that had happened in the room. The drama, the confusion, the relief, the panic, the sadness, everything. He looked into one of the corners where a small glass like box sat.

It was empty, the blankets inside were clean and white, no trace of the baby that it had once held. The name tag was blank, the name erased and all that was left was the simple "Baby Name:"

Harry tried to keep his tears at bay, but it wasn't working. His baby, his baby girl…

"Harry," A voice called from down the hall. "Come on baby, it's time to go home." Slowly, gently, Draco pulled Harry away from the room which held so many memories, both terrible and great, for them.

* * *

**Yipes... I just hope no one kills me for that ending... Or for the fact that I only did this as a preview...**

**But seriously, worth doing? Or should I just scrap it?**

**The plot line is TOTALLY mine. I just thought back to those programmes of hospitals and then I got an idea of writing a story!! (Shock and amazement!!)**

**Any who... Hope you like! Review and all that stuff... Who knows, may be you can have a virtual treat (a cookie is all I got... )**

**Flames are used to burn stuff, so leave it alone if you don't like...**

**Harry Potter and Co doesn't belong to me... But that baby sure as heck does!!**

**_Fyawkes_  
Shadow Phoenix**

_P.s. If you have any clues on how that ending really should end (like Baby Girl alive or dead) please, please pass on!!_

_And I need names for the Baby girl. She has blonde hair, greeny blue eyes, and she is very small, due to premature birth and Harry's stature... So any ideas, please pass them on!!_

_Have a nice day... even if you are reading this at night, have a good day tomorrow..._


	2. Note from the Author

_Hi there everyone..._

It's Fyawkes here. Leo is tired and Kyuubi is 'regaining energy' or sleeping.

This is just a very quick note to say to all of you...

**BABY MINE** is now a proper story. Since people _seem_ to like it, I am gonna place it as an actual fanfic.

**I tell you this now.**

_Expect slash_

_Expect some abuse_

_Expect limes_

_Expect language_

OK!! I think that's most of them covered... Well the rest of the warnings should be in the story

So please read, review and enjoy!

**As I said... Baby Mine Chapter 1 is now out!!**


End file.
